Hotel Hiwatari
by ShadowCelebi
Summary: Kai gets sent on holiday by the rest of the Bladebreakers. He's not enjoying himself, but a certain someone turns up and starts playing games with him ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Hotel Hiwatari**

**A/N:** Um, I'm kinda doing this randomly and on a whim. I don't know huge amounts of beyblade but my friend Tala does and she's inspired me to try and write something xD

Also I'm not trying to offend any Spanish people in this xD It's just Kai being an anti sod xD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Beyblade. Takao Aoki does 83

-----

It had been one of the longest mornings of his life. The young, but now rather tired, teenager opened a crimson eye to stare aimlessly out of the aeroplane window. His pale scarf was still wrapped tightly around his neck despite the sweltering heat inside the giant metal contraption. He bit the side of his cheek as he inwardly cursed the trio who had sent him here. The tiniest of flinches infected him as the infernal racket from the engines told him they were landing.

_"About time too"_ He thought. Patiently, he waited for the noise to die down, closing his eye again as the wheels bumped along the ground.

His momentary peace was short-lived. He muttered what must have been a thousand different curses as he pulled the mobile now blaring _Riot _by _Three Days Grace_ from his trouser pocket. He growled as he saw the name attempting to call him, and simply hung up on his blue-haired twat of a teammate. But Tyson was stubborn, and within a few moments, his mobile went off again - vibrating this time. Reluctantly, he read the text.

_**"We sent you on holiday to enjoy yourself. Now stop being such a grumpy guss and party!"**_

He simply made his usual 'hn' in response, closing his phone and standing up. Most of the passengers around him were already on their feet and making their way out. Withot a single soun, the Hiwatari boy pulled his bag from the overhead compartment and mde his way out of the crowds of people.

It took him a good half an hour to finally get free of the airport.

However, he wasn't quite free of company yet. He ran his fingers through his two-toned hair in a mix of frustration and embarrassment as he saw his escort. A tanned Spaniard in a flourescent orange dragon suit, waving a piece of cardboard with his name etched into it. It almost burned his eyes to look at the man. At first, the boy attempted to avoid hm, but he'd already been spotted.

**"Mr. Hiwatari! Hiwatari! Kai Hiwatari!"** The man called over, waving frantically.

Kai sighed and slowl walked over. The man clapped a hand on the boy's back and grinned - something that made him feel physically sick. He managed to shrug the man off, but he was _still_ grinning.

**"... What?"**

**"You Mr Kai Hiwatari, Si? I take you to hotel. A friend of yours waiting for you there, si?"** He spoke quickly and excitedly. Kai had to to think for a minute to figure out what he had said, then nodded. The man grabbed Kai's bag and beamed. **"You follow me, yes?"**

Reluctantly, he nodded and folllowede the estranged man. As they walked through the dull, beige streets of Barcelona, Kai's thoughts began to drift. Who was this 'friend' the Spaniard hd talked of?

_"None of my miserable 'teammates' would be here... They're all practising for the next championship."_ Slowly, he began going through the list of names and what people would be doing right now. Part of him doubted he knew anyone out here - the Spaniard didn't seem like he understood much.

His musings were rudely interrupted as his dragon escort began speaking again. Deciding the think about this later, and pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he began to concentrate on what the man was actually saying to him.

**"... is on the left. Your room is on third floor. Your friend seem not here yet. You meet him later. Nice pool out back. You enjoy yourself, si? You just in time for the festival."**

Kai has stopped listening again by this point. Without really concentrating, he took his bag from the man and a set of keys. He grumbled some sort of thanks before walking casually up to the gigantic building before him. It looked like a block of flats, with two large fountains on either side of the entrance. The short brick wall surrounding the copmlex was lined with palm trees, and it began to sink in that he really was on holiday...

Taking an elevator up to the third floor, he began meticulously searching his room. Number 403, his little card said. He let out a small sigh as he walked past each of the doors, and amongst all the numbers, his mind began to wander.

_His friend was waiting...?_

**"Careful there, Kai!"**

The boy's eyes snapped up to meet the cold, icy orbs of Tala Ivanov.. At least, that's how they usually were. His rival smiled warmly at him, taking the young Hiwatari by surprise.

**"What are **_**you**_** doing here?"** He growled, quickly regaining his proud stance again. An unamused expression came across his face as he noticed Tala suppressing a laugh. **"What's so funny?"**

**"I'm here the same reason you are. For a holiday. Though I doubt you came here of your own free will, huh?"**

Kai eyed him a little suspiciously. It was strange for Tala to just appear out of the blue and start talking to him as if they had been best friends for all this time...

**"Hn."** He grunted before pushing past the wolf boy and continuing the search for his room.

Behind him, Tala smiled and watched him leave... Time for plan B!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hotel Hiwatari  
Chapter 2**

**A/N:** Um, I'm kinda doing this randomly and on a whim. I don't know huge amounts of beyblade but my friend Tala does and she's inspired me to try and write something xD

Also I'm not trying to offend any Spanish people in this xD It's just Kai being an anti sod xD

**Warnings:** Swearing, a few sexual implications 83

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Beyblade. Takao Aoki does 83

-------

After his miniature confrontation with Tala, Kai found himself nearing the pool at the back of the hotel complex. He had walked off from his rival proudly, then realised he had, in fact, passed his room already. Refusing to turn around and go back, Kai had continued in this direction, taking another elevator back down and ending up on the other side of the hotel where that damn Spaniard was. It was almost like the guy had been waiting for him.

**"Ahh, Mr Kai! How you enjoying your holiday? It's good, si? You lost? I can show you the way round. The pool is over there, si, and the bar not too far from there. You take care now, si?"**

Kai simply ignored the wretched man. Well, tried to anyway. Shaking the man's irratic speech from his ears, he continued on, walking around the main building until he heard the sounds of... people. People enjoying themselves...

A splash of water told him he was nearing the pool.

He was tempted to walk off again, but simply sighed, trying to calm down once more. He _had_ been sent here on holiday, and after all, it was free. He might as well _try_ to enjoy himself.

Shielding his eyes from the relentless sunlight he had just wandered into, Kai looked around. There was a large, oddly-shaped swimming pool, as they often were in these types of places, with deckchairs and plastic loungers littering the sides. It wasn't packed - there were a few people on towels relaxing in the sun, and a small group of teens in the centre of the pool itself...

_"... You're kidding me..."_ Kai growled, an immediate sense of resentment flooding through him as he recognised Tala amongst the chaos. He was here too?! It seemed as if he would never get away from the pest. He went to walk off again, or at least find another section of the pool to sit at, but it was too late. The redhead had already spotted him.

**"Kai! Kai, c'mon over! We don't bite - Well, Suki might, but we'll protect you from her."** Called Tala, waving frantically as he waded over to Kai. The Hiwatari boy was _not_ happy. His rival was grinning fanatically - a strange characteristic for him. Tala was usually never like this, and Kai knew that well.

**"Leave me alone, Tala. I'm not interested in your stupid little games."** He snapped back, glaring at the half-submerged teen. Tala's grin simply widened.

_Plan B..._

Before his brain could process a reaction, Kai found himself being pulled head-first into the clear, blue water below. He just about managed to take a breath before he became submerged in the liquid. His now-closed eyes snapped open to see Tala grinning at him from under the water... It was only then that he saw the evil twinge that went alongside that seemingly cheerful attitude. Furious, Kai kicked himself back up to the surface and lunged for his old rival.

**"What the fuck were you thinking?!"** Kai yelled. His hand was locked onto the wolf boy's arm, where Tala has just managed to block in time. He would have kicked the redhead, but the water slowed him down too much. Tala was still grinning.

**"I'm thinking that you need to loosen up a little."** While Kai's legs were flailing slowly in the water, Tala pushed him back and into the side of the pool. Kai grit his teeth - there was no way he was losing this fight. He was still half submerged in the water, his back pressed up against the wall by Tala's strong arms...

_"Wait, 'strong arms'? What the hell am I thinking!"_ Shock flickered into Kai's eyes as he shook the thoughts far, _far_ away from his mind. Unfortunately, his lack of concentration for just that moment had allowed Tala to gain complete dominance over him.

**"What are you doing?"** Demanded the Hiwatari, his pale hair now flopping over his eyes where it was so wet. He tried and failed to push Tala off. Even though the grin had died down to a mere smile, he didn't feel any more comfortable. He knew Tala was still planning something. **"Seriously, what's wrong with you?"**

**"Oh, nothing. Just thinking you can't play water volley' with all those clothes on..."**

**"Wha-?!"** Before he could continue, Tala's hand came swiftly up to his neck. He screwed his eyes shut, preparing for the worst... A sharp pinprick ran the length of his torso, followed by a ripping noise... Kai paused.

_"What the hell has he done...?"_

Tentatively, he opened an eye, only to be met by Tala's smile.

**"Much better."**

Slowly, he looked down. The entirety of his current wardrobe, save for his arm guards and - luckily for him - his boxers, was now floating limply in the water.

**"IVANOV!!!"** He screamed, jumping Tala and pushing him under the water. His cheeks were bright red from a mix of fury and embarrassment. The Hiwatari boy struggled to try and hit the redhead through the water; everything felt as if it was in slow-motion. He was also finding it hard to keep his anger at peak while everything was moving so slowly, so - as Tala went to grab him - Kai dodged round and pulled the wolf boy up by the back of the neck. Together, they surfaced, and Kai was a little surprised to hear Tala take such a deep breath. Shaking the moment of actual concern away, his growl made a comeback.

**"I'll ask once more, and once only. What the **_**hell**_** were you thinking?"**

**"Like I said. You can't play water volleyball with all that crap on; it'll weigh you down."** Replied Tala, an almost matter-of-fact tone in his voice. Kai frowned. That _was_ true, but that didn't mean Tala had to completely shred his clothes up, did it? He didn't even want to play volleyball with the pest anyway!

**"The way you're acting, it's almost like you're gay."**

**"The way **_**you're**_** acting, it's almost like you're **_**scared**_** of being gay."**

**"What?"**

**"You heard me."**

**"I'm not gay! I don't care what the hell **_**you**_** do behind closed doors but don't accuse **_**me**_** of being like **_**that!**_**"** Kai had had it. Clambering out of the pool, he stormed off, fuming. Stupid Tala, stupid holiday, stupid, stupid, _STUPID!!_

Behind him, Tala gathered the boy's clothes together... He was smiling again. At least now he would be thinking of the possiblity...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hotel Hiwatari  
Chapter 3**

**A/N:** Um, I'm kinda doing this randomly and on a whim. I don't know huge amounts of beyblade but my friend Tala does and she's inspired me to try and write something xD

Also I'm not trying to offend any Spanish people in this xD It's just Kai being an anti sod xD

**Warnings:** Swearing, more than a few sexual implications 83

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Beyblade. Takao Aoki does :3

-----

The young Hiwatari tried to ignore the fact he was still in his underwear as he made his way back across the complex. Grabbing a towel from a nearby rack, he passed the bar and began his third ride on the lift.

3rd Floor.

He stopped just outside the elevator door. He took note of the first few numbers, then, realising where he had gone wrong before, walked just a few steps forward. Room 403. He paused, patting his sides... no pockets. His keys were still in the pool. Cursing under his breath, he realised he'd have to go all the way back down there just to collect the damn things.

It was either that, or asking the Spaniard for help.

Angrily, he kicked the door and went to walk away... but then he heard it thud. Turning back, he saw the door now wide open, still vibrating slightly from the rebound off the opposing wall. Quite pleased, yet a little surprised, at his apparent show of strength, Kai walked inside his room for the first time that day. He was met by a neat pile of his clothing, all perfectly dry and folded nicely. Bewildered, Kai looked up. Straight into the mysterious eyes of Ivanov.

_"Wait, this again? No! No 'mysterious eyes'! Bad!"_ Again shaking the thoughts away, and closing his open mouth, Kai growled.

**"I'll give you 30 seconds to explain why you're stalking me." **He said simply, eyes narrowed. Tala smiled.

**"Well if you'd rather have your things - including your key and your **_**blade**_** - remain floating about for anyone to find, just tell me and I'll remember for next time."**

Kai paused, frowning.

**"I'm sure Dranzer would be perfectly peachy with some noob attempting to control him."** Continued the redhead. Still, Kai said nothing, but it didn't take him _that_ long to find his voice again.

**"Tala, what the- Oh, forget it!!"** He turned tail and, grabbing his clothes, walked off again. He turned to the left, heading straight for the elevator once more. He briefly considered taking the nearby stairs instead, but decided against it, thinking that Tala wouldn't be able to follow him directly this way. Once the large metal doors had closed around him, he quickly pulled his trousers back on, but his torso had to remain shirtless for now as he was joined by an older tourist. She eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing. They travelled in silence, Kai pressed up against one wall to hide the scars on his back, his arms folded.

**"Hoodlums!"** Muttered the old lady as the doors reopened and she walked back out. Kai grumbled an inaudible remark as the doors closed again. It seemed no matter where we went, he couldn't get away from these people. He just wanted a little time _alone._

Once again, the doors reopened, only this time, it was Kai's stop. He wasn't quite there yet; another flight of stairs and he would be safely out onto the roof - his little safe haven. A sharp gust of air reminded the boy about his lack of a shirt. Pausing, he swiftly pulled the fabric over his eyes, two-toned hair bouncing wildly as it was pressed against his head.

It was a small feat, but eventually Kai found the door that swung neatly out onto the hotel rooftop. He breathed deeply, calming his ferocious temper, before slowly walked outside. He sat with his legs dangling over the side - he wasn't scared of falling. It was so peaceful up here... Below him, Kai could see all the flickering lights of the city. He loved this freedom... being up here reminded him how he could sometimes take it for granted... even though he would never really be free.

Again, his musings were cut short, but this time by the sounds of footfalls joining him upon the roof.

**"Tala, piss off."** His voice wasn't angry; it was quiet and calmed. He was too tired for this now.

**"No."** Came the inevitable reply. **"Look, Kai, I just want to talk to you."**

**"Yeah, right. I know what you want."** He curled his arms around one leg, in that protective way people do. **"You're only interested in one thing, and it doesn't involve talking."**

**"That's not true, Kai. You know it isn't. You know **_**me.**_**"** Tala protested.

**"Then why are you being so... so-"**

**"Forward?"**

**"Well it's a lot more than forward, but fine, we'll use that."** Kai didn't sound happy at all, and Tala sighed. He heard the wolf boy sit slowly down beside him. A gentle hand was placed on his back, but he didn't flinch. Instead, the Hiwatari simply looked away.

**"Well how else was I gonna get you to see the truth?"**

**"What truth?"** Kai turned back slightly, one eye on Tala.

**"That I love you, you prat!"**

Kai whirled around to face the redhead properly. He found himself speechless as he tried to comprehend Tala's answer... He barely noticed his old rival rubbing his back gently...

**"I know it's sudden for you,"** Tala continued, **"but I've felt this way for a long time now..."**

There was silence for a moment... Then Kai regained his voice.

**"WHAT THE HELL TALA?! I mean, I'm not even gay, **_**you're**_** not gay, you hate me, and this was all- and you're so- but I'm not-"**

A hand came over the teen's mouth, stopping his rambling in its tracks. Kai glanced up, his crimson eyes meeting Tala's icy gaze. Something about his expression made Kai relax a little.

**"You've got no clue, have you?"** He said softly. Kai bit his lip, but nodded. The wolf boy sighed and smiled. **"Alright, I'll explain..."**

Over the next twenty minutes, Tala explained everything. About how he had fallen for Kai years ago, and nobody had known until his teammates uncovered his secret a few months ago. It was then that they had hatched this drastic plan, just to get Kai to simply _notice_ Tala, let alone go out with him. Kai's own team, the Bladebreakers, had also been informed, but had sworn not to say a word. It was all necessary to get Kai out here alone, where Tala could meet him... Of course, he had to act up... Kai was so blind, Tala was preparing himself to practically rape the boy just to get the idea of a boyfriend in his head...

Kai listened patiently, nodding along to Tala's words. Only part of him was listening, though... the rest was busy trying to decide what to do. He had been mulling it over again and again...

_"I mean, being gay wouldn't be so bad... I haven't really though much about it. Tala's right, I don't pay attention to these things. Most of the time I don't see the point, but... Tala's always been there. He's not Tyson or anyone, he actually __**knows**__ me..."_

**"Kai? Kai, hellooo?"** A waving hand reawoke Kai to reality. He turned to Tala, whose smile was still sitting neatly in place... Although not even Ivanov could hide the anxiety in his eyes. Kai realised this wasn't just an off-the-wall thing. Tala actually meant it... **"What do you think?"**

**"I... I don't know, Tala... I mean, won't it be weird? People don't like that kinda thing..."**

**"And since when have **_**you,**_** Kai Hiwatari, paid any attention to what **_**other people **_**think?"** Tala put an arm around Kai's middle. Kai went to pull away, but Tala held him firm. The younger teen looked up at his old rival.

**"See? It's not so bad, is it?"** The redhead smiled softly down at the other. Kai paused, then breathed out slowly... It didn't _feel_ strange to him... was it even _supposed_ to feel strange?

Tentatively, Kai let his muscles relax and gently rested himself against Tala's chest. The wolf boy smiled, his arm now firmly round his little pheonix's shoulders. They sat in silence for a little while, gazing over the horizon infront of them... The only sound Kai could hear was Tala's heartbeat from deep beneath his shirt somewhere...

**"Tala?"** He said eventually, looking up at his old friend. Tala glanced down at him and, seeing Kai's expression, hugged him tighter.

**"Yeah?"**

**"I think... I'll try. And I don't mind if you tell the others, just keep it from my lot for a while, okay?"**

**"Sure."** Tala smiled. Leaning down, he gently kissed Kai on his brow before retaking his former position and beginning to run his slender fingers through the boy's hair. The Hiwatari cuddled closer to his new boyfriend, a hand reaching up to take hold of Tala's shirt. The start of a new era... Well, they'd have to finish this wretched holiday first!

Though part of Kai knew that now Tala was around, things weren't going to stay as calm as before.


End file.
